The Impossible
by Magsy
Summary: Serena and Stanton fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

Title -The Impossible-

Nightmares

Stanton awoke in a sweat and found his sheets all rustled with and twisted. He took a deep breath trying to remember what it was that he had dreamt about that made him so freaked. He sat up and wiped his sweaty, dirty blonde bangs off his forehead.

"Dang" he whispered realizing how hard his heart was pounding. He remembered he dreamt something weird and vaguely remembered a girl in need. After that he didn't want to fall asleep again. Stanton grabbed his jacket and went for a walk.

It was 3 a.m. and no one was outside. He couldn't sense any followers either.

"Strange," he thought, "followers are always out looking for prey at this time of night."

The wind blew and Stanton breathed in the summer air. Should he tell Serena about this?

"Nah I don't need her worrying about anything right now" he sat down in the parking lot of Planet Bang. The girl from his dream was still in his mind. He knew she was trying to tell him something but didn't know what.

"Maybe I should go and check on Serena just in case" and shadowed away.

Serena lay in bed holding her head and gasping for air. Just as Stanton shadowed in she awoke with a shriek.

"Hey hey" Stanton said walking next to her bed. "It's okay it was just a dream." Stanton cradled her in his arms.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Umm" Serena closed her eyes trying to remember what had startled her. Stanton felt her shake.

"It's okay don't worry about it, it was just a nightmare" he tried to soothe her. The hall light went on and Stanton changed form.

"Serena?" Collin poked his head in her door. "Are you okay I heard you scream?" he said half awake.

"Yeah sorry just a bad dream" she said and lay back down. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Anyways goodnight." Collin closed the door

"Stanton?" Serena whispered.

"Right here" he came back to his regular shape.

"Can you?-" Stanton put his finger on her lips and nodded.

_"I'll stay as long as you want"_ he whispered across her mind. Serena held his hand and fell asleep.

A/N- Okay ppl I know that this is a really short chapter but I need some reviews from you and I'm starting out slow. Don't worry though the story shall go on! Thanks so much and please review it helps! Magsy


	2. Dreams?

Dreams?

Serena woke up the next morning with the kind of headache you get from thinking to much. She rubbed her temples then turned on the hot shower and watched the mirror as steam filled the bathroom. Her long black curly hair was tied back. She let her hair hang loose then stepped into the shower.

(Downstairs)

"Hey Serena" Collin said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Hey" she replied drying her hair.

"You ok? I vaguely remember you screaming last night" Collin asked. Serena didn't want him worrying about her so she shrugged it off.

"You must have been dreaming" she lied. Collin raised an eyebrow.

"I swear" she said crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Okay then" he shrugged. "I'm stoked gotta go surfing before a big crowd of locals come. Catch ya later" and with that he was out the door.

Serena couldn't help but laugh and realize what a waterman he was. She went back upstairs to pick out an outfit for the day. She needed to talk to someone or else she was going to burst. Serena rushed upstairs and threw on her cute surfer tank and a mini skirt. She was almost out the door when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Serena" she heard Catty's voice at the other end of the phone.

"Hey honey what's up?" Serena felt better to hear her voice.

"We're all out for a shopping day down town, you in?" she asked.

"Definitely" Serena said. "I'll meet you at the L.A. coffee shack."

Catty, Vanessa and Jimena were waiting for Serena when she arrived.

"Hey chica" Jimena stood up and let her in the booth they were sitting at.

"Jimena!" Serena was psyched to see her. She was getting a lot of her memories back so it was easier to talk to her. She hugged her best friend then sat down. Everyone had the look on their face, everyone really missed Tianna. She was the biggest shopper around and was the best bargain hunter. Serena didn't know whether to share her dream/nightmare with them.

"Okay honey you are really bad at keeping your feelings to yourself. It is written all over your face that you want to tell us something, so spill!" Jimena knew Serena like the back of her hand.

"I don't want to worry anyone and I don't even know if it meant anything" Serena said.

"We could use a little bit of action now that..." Catty's voice trailed off, she had been real close to Tianna. Serena blinked back her tears and took a deep breath.

"Last night I had a dream, or a nightmare. I'm still trying to figure out which one. Anyways there was a girl in my dream. I never caught her name or anything. Her face was just floating there in my head. She tried to keep telling me something but I could only see her lips move, it was like I couldn't hear. The clothes she wore, her face, and the way she held herself was all so familiar, like I knew her. ... But I don't"

"Well I hate to break it to you Serena but I think that's just one of your typical nightmares" Catty said.

"This felt different, totally different. I kept trying to read her lips and see what she was saying. I know it was something really important. She had a worried expression on her face, like she was an innocent we need to help" Serena continued.

"Did you realize what she was wearing? Any clues about who she is?" Vanessa asked.

"Well that's the freaky part" Serena said. "She wore a necklace with some sort of symbol on it. It must have meant something it looked so unusual. I think it's ancient, ancient evil" Serena shivered at the thought.

"Can you draw us a picture of this necklace?" Jimena said passing her a napkin and a pen.

"I'll try my best" she said. When she was finished drawing the symbol Catty studied it closely.

"Anything you recognize?" Serena asked.

"Kind of, Kendra has a book of symbols at home that she keeps in her desk."

"What are we waiting for?" Jimena asked. The daughters looked at each other left a tip for the waitress and fled to Catty's.

A/N-Ok so it's a little longer but I have been really busy with a lot of stuff lately so I really hope y'all will forgive me on taking eons to update. Please leave reviews! I like to get 3-5 before I post the next chapter just to see how I'm doing. Thanks so much! Magsy

P.S. I do have another series and made a website for it. I have to put spaces between the letters or else the link won't show up, but if you put them together when you go to look it up it should work! ;) w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / k i l l I n g s w o r t h c l a n


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"That's the one" Serena said all teary eyed. "This was the symbol on her necklace."

"Are you sure?" Catty asked. Serena closed her eyes and saw the girls face again.

"Yes."

"Hey are you ok?" Vanessa asked rubbing her back. "This nightmare really has gotten you emotional."

"I don't know what it is" Serena shook off the tears. "I woke up in a sweat. I've had nightmares before but none like this."

"Maybe this really is someone we need to help" Jimena said and looked at Serena.

"Let me get Kendra to identify what this symbol means" Catty said and ran off to find her.

"I think you need chocolate" Vanessa smiled. "It cures everything! I swear, just one bite and you'll feel all better."

Serena laughed. "I don't know, I guess I'm thinking about this a little too much."

"Yeah, maybe" Jimena gave her a half smile.

Kendra came into the room with Catty and the book in her hands.

"Serena, are you sure that this is the symbol you were looking for?" Kendra asked.

"Yes I was wondering what it meant" she asked.

"Well my translation is a little rusty but it means _incapable of having existence or of occurring._

Serena felt a shiver run through her spine. "Thanks" she smiled.

"No problem. Would you girls like some of my banana strawberry smoothies?" she asked.

"No thanks Kendra we gotta head out but maybe when we get back?" Catty asked.

"I'll be here" Kendra smiled.

The girls went downtown L.A. and tried to get their minds off of the girl.

"Come on hun" Jimena pulled Serena into the Henna Tattoo Parlor.

"We need to get matching tattoos like we did when we were little" Jimena smiled.

"Haha ya, you get the word Soul on your back and I got the word Sister" Serena laughed.

"We're going to get a henna" Jimena told Vanessa and Catty. "We'll meet you at Half Moon Harry's in about an hour."

Serena and Jimena put there names on the waiting list and browsed around looking at all the different designs.

"Look how beautiful this one is!" Jimena squealed with delight. Serena walked over and found a fairy sitting in a pond with long hair.

"That's awesome" Serena smiled.

The lady in the store called their names and they both went in the back to have their tattoos done. While Jimena was having hers done Serena looked through the binder of different drawings you could get. She turned the page and found symbols. She took a deep breath. "Turn the page" she thought to herself. "Turn the page you owe yourself a fun day out with the girls." Serena quickly scanned the page for the symbol she was looking for. Nothing was there and she was glad she didn't find anything.

"Your turn" the lady said. Serena lay on her stomach while the lady painted on her tattoo.

"Let me see yours" Serena asked Jimena. She showed Serena the small of her back which had the word soul written in fancy letters. **_Soul_**

"Very cute" Serena laughed. "Haha we're such dorks but we can't break this tradition."

"When did it start in like 4th grade?" Jimena laughed.

"Yeah I totally remember when I went home and Collin saw it and then squealed to dad about it. He flipped and thought it was real."

"How is Collin?" Jimena asked innocently.

"He's fine" Serena giggled. She couldn't help but laugh, they were so in love. "He went surfing today."

"Cool" Jimena tried to act casual.

"He said he to hello" Serena smiled. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? It's Collin's night to cook and we all know that it'll be another night of Chinese food."

"Yeah sure, sounds good to me" Jimena smiled.

"All done" the lady said. "It should dry within a half hour. You can pay up at the front."

"Thanks" Serena said and handed her a five dollar tip.

_Later that Day_

"Thanks for letting me crash here tonight" Jimena said to Serena. "I didn't realize that my grandmother would be gone for a few days."

"No problem" Serena smiled and tossed a pillow off the couch towards her. "So you wanna order a movie from On Demand?"

"Sure, no chick flicks" Jimena said.

"Why not?" Serena was disappointed. Chick flicks were her favorite.

"Because Collin won't want to watch a chick flick"Jimena said innocently.

"Collin?" Serena asked. "I though we were supposed to have a night for just us girls."

"Don't be so bummed out chica I still wanna hang with you too" Jimena nudged her.

"Yeah" Serena smiled. Collin walked in the room and Jimena wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey sweetie" Collin kissed her forehead.

"I missed you" Jimena whispered.

"Missed you more" Collin smiled.

"Sup kiddo?" Collin asked Serena.

"Not much here. You two can start the movie I have to go take care of something. It will only be a second" she said.

"Why where are you going?" Jimena asked confused.

"Don't worry I'll be back in ten minutes" Serena reassured her.

"Ok, I'm counting" Jimena hollered as Serena ran upstairs.

Serena shut her door behind her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Stanton came out of the shadows and startled her.

"Hey" she ran over and hugged him. "I was just laughing because my brother and Jimena are all over each other." Stanton smiled and kissed her. She opened up her mind to him but he resisted taking a peek.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked. Stanton put his finger on her lips then wrapped himself around her and shadowed out.

A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated in sooo sooo long! So sorry! But keep the reviews coming! I like to get 3-5 before I put up a new chapter just to see how I'm doing. Hope y'all are enjoying it! Ttyl Magsy


	4. A Moment in Time

A Moment in Time

Serena and Stanton became solid again; Stanton had taken her to the park. She cocked her head flirtatiously and reached out to touch his cheek. He took her hand and held it to his heart then kissed her fingers. Serena wrapped her arms around him, just taking it all in. She wished this could last forever. Stanton kissed her temple and ran his hand through her hair. She looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until her lips touched his. No one said anything for a while but the two just stood there not in a hurry to do anything.

Stanton brought her back to his place, but Serena knew it wasn't going to be romantic. They needed to talk and someone had to say something before either one of them explodes.

At Stanton's

"I know we need to talk" Serena said. "I've been dreading this conversation for a while." Stanton nodded.

"I think we need to put everything out in the open. No secrets" he said.

"I had this dream" Serena tried to go on but Stanton stopped her.

"I know" he said with a little guilt in his eyes. "I read your mind."

"Well then tell me about your problem you've been having." Stanton opened up his mind to her letting her read everything. She closed her eyes and sorted through his memories. She opened her eyes quickly when she found out about the dream he had too.

"We had almost the same dream" she whispered.

"I know which has to mean something" he said. "I remember the girl wearing a symbol around her neck that I couldn't translate."

"I found out about it. It means Incapable of having existence or of occurring." Stanton felt confused and shook his head.

"Why would we be getting these dreams if the symbol the girl was wearing meant that she or whatever didn't exist?" he asked.

"Maybe there is a greater purpose behind all of this that we just can't see yet. I mean anything is possible. The Atrox could be after her and that means she's someone we need to help."

"She had dark brown hair with an auburn glow to it" Stanton was trying to remember.

"Same in my dream" Serena told him. "Something about this girl makes me feel like I already know or I should know her" she said a little frustrated.

"Well there's only one thing we have to do in order to see her again."

"Go to sleep" Serena caught on.

"You can take the bed I'll be on the sofa" Stanton told her.

"Ok thanks and if anything happens to you while I'm still asleep, wake me. Promise?" she asked. He nodded and escorted her to his bedroom.

"Goodnight princess" he whispered and turned out the lights.

A/N-I know very short but I have plans for this! Another long time since I updated…. Sorry lol Well tell me what you think, (I know its short but it's meant to be that way) peace out Magsy


End file.
